<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Hunter by Rayra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302959">Little Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayra/pseuds/Rayra'>Rayra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayra/pseuds/Rayra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A light-hearted one-shot where Dean is spelled and becomes a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gunshot from Dean’s gun and a thump was heard. But for some reason, Dean was nowhere to be seen after the witch struck him with a streak of lightning. Panic started building up in Sam as he yelled for his older brother. He started walking around the abandoned warehouse, searching on both floors, but found nothing in his 10 minutes of searching. Sam ran towards the impala, hoping to get some help from Bobby or Cas in locating his brother. What he did not expect to see in his brother’s car, was a child. The child sleeping in the driver’s seat was not older than 8. Sam did not have time to wait for him to wake up, Dean’s life could be in danger wherever he’s ended up. Sam shook the kid awake and was shocked at how much this kid looked like Dean during his childhood, even the color of his eyes was the same.</p><p>“Woah Woah Sammy, let a guy sleep.” The kid woke up, rubbing his eyes. “And why is your face so big?” To say Sam was shocked was an understatement. In fact, he was in more of a shock now than he was when he hit a dog.</p><p>“Dean?” Sam asked, wide-eyed.</p><p>“No, Simba.” the ki- Dean finally sat up and noticed what was happening. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Definitely Dean. He yelled in his small but sharp voice. Dean turned to Sam and never before had Sam seen such rage in the eyes of an 8-year-old. ‘Where the hell is that witch bitch?”</p><p>“Dean, language. Kids don’t swear.” Sam chuckled against the door of the Impala, seeing the irony of the situation. And earned a hard glare from Dean. “She’s dead.”</p><p>“Sammy, you need to fix this. I don’t care how, but I can’t stay small.” Dean sounded as serious as an 8-year-old could sound.</p><p>“Alright, scoot over. Let’s go home, we’ll call Cas, and figure something out.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Sam, I got your message. What happened? Where’s Dean?” Cas barged into the bunker, sick with worry.</p><p>He looked confused, really really confused. Sam was sitting at the table, a book in hand. And next to him, a child. Sam called him, it sounded urgent, and now he’s just sitting here? </p><p>“Cas, calm down. Dean— um,” it’s understandable that Sam could not find the right words to describe what was going on, so he just pointed at the kid. Cas’s eyes shifted from Sam to the child who was now smiling at the angel, waiting for the realization to kick in. </p><p>Cas looked back at Sam, intrigued, but not surprised for some reason, “So, Dean… is a child now?” Cas walked over to the brothers and took a seat next to Sam. Still eyeing Dean curiously. Yes, he could see it. The child’s eyes were still as green as ever, and the way his face lit up when he smiled at Cas was also the same. Yea, that was definitely Dean. Sam started filling Cas in on what happened and what they were looking for at the moment.</p><p>“Sammy, I want pie.” Dean turned to Sam demandingly. Cas looked at Sam, who had no reaction to Dean. He knew Dean’s only physically younger, he’s still a grown man mentally...hopefully. Sam’s silence resulted in Dean calling him repeatedly, he even started whining. </p><p>“Dea, don’t be a ch- nevermind,” Sam smirked into the lore book he was reading. The answer of course did not sit well with Dean, who in turn got up and started walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>“I’ll go make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” Sam was about to stop Cas from going after Dean, but then he remembered Dean would probably need help, seeing as how short he’d gotten. </p><p>—</p><p>Cas saw Dean was facing difficulty when it came to getting the pie out of the fridge and decided to help him. Cas got the pie Dean had difficulty in reaching, but that actioned seemed to upset Dean despite accepting the pie.</p><p>“I can take care of myself, Cas. I’m not a child” Dean pointed out grumpily and went to get a spoon for his pie. Cas said nothing in return, but he did keep an eye on the little hunter, couldn’t have him hurt himself.</p><p>Dean managed to reach and sit on the chair, he was about to take his first bite when he noticed Cas was still standing near the doorway. Of course, whatever his age or size, he knows his manners.</p><p>“Would you like to eat some?” Dean held his spoon up, offering. Cas just shook his head in return and stared at something on a shelf. Dean kept eating his cherry pie, dwelling in the tastes. “You’re really tall.”</p><p>That sudden statement surprised Cas, more so than finding out that Dean had been turned into a child. “My true form is -”</p><p>“Yea, yea, I know. The size of the Chrysler building. I mean, your vessel is tall.” Dean took another bite before continuing, “Your vessel normally doesn’t look that tall, I mean.” With Dean’s voice so different, it is hard for Cas to recognize whether he was joking, or stating an observation. “I’m done.” With that, Dean gets up and puts his plate away. It was still hard for him to reach the part of the fridge where he got the pie from, but he did not accept Cas’ help. Castiel was confused as to why would Dean refuse help when he clearly needs it.</p><p>—</p><p>“Sam, I'm sleepy. I’m going to sleep.” Dean went past Sam, towards his bedroom, but stopped when Sam called him back.</p><p>“I found something, this witch’s magic is not bound to a hex bag. It’s bound to time. It says the spell will dissipate 24 hours after the witch’s death. So we just need to wait it out.” Sam explained, satisfied with his research.</p><p>“Great then. I’ll just go to sleep, and time will pass.” Dean started walking again but stopped again.</p><p>“Before you get cocky, there are some side effects you may face.” By now, Cas came into the living room from the kitchen after making sure everything was in place there. “You may adapt some habits or thoughts that you had when you were originally this age.”</p><p>Dean went quiet for some time, processing what this meant, before returning to his usual self. “Yea, alright. Good night Sammy. Good night Cas.” and left with that.</p><p>Cas turned to Sam when they heard Dean’s door close. “Sam, did Dean not ask for help when he was younger?” This question seemed to get Sam deep into thought as if remembering something.</p><p>“No, not really. He was always responsible and had to look after and help me. I don’t remember him ever asking for help himself, not even when he had nightmares.” Now Cas understood why Dean refused his help. “Why?”</p><p>“Nothing, just that he didn’t want me helping him in the kitchen.” </p><p>“It’s alright, don’t take it personally. It’s just Dean being Dean.” Sam got up and started putting the books back he got them from. “I’m going to sleep, you should get some rest too. Good night Cas.”</p><p>“Good night Sam.” </p><p>—</p><p>Cas got a book from a shelf, planning on reading his night away. He was halfway through the book when he heard a child’s whimpers. He immediately ran to Dean’s room, afraid he’s hurt himself. But when he opened the door, he saw nothing other than the ordinary, Dean was not injured. But he was twisting and turning in his bed. There were frown lines on his forehead. A nightmare.</p><p>Cas remembered Sam told him that Dean did not ask for help for anything during his childhood, so he’s just going to have to do it without him knowing.</p><p>Cas walks over to Dean and decides to chase away his nightmares using his grace. He caught a glimpse of Dean’s nightmare. Fire. Needless to say, he could guess what the nightmare was about. As Dean’s body relaxed, Cas noticed that the rather thin quilt was not enough for Dean, he was still shivering. Cas decided to take off his coat and put it on him, hoping it would provide enough warmth to Dean throughout the night. In case Dean needs anything, Cas decided to bring his book into the room and read. That way, Cas will be able to keep an eye on Dean and read his book.</p><p>—</p><p>Sam woke up in the middle of the night, partly because he was thirsty, and partly because he needed to check up on Dean. Sam thought Cas had left when he didn’t see him around the bunker, until he saw Dean sleeping peacefully under a quilt and a trench coat. Sam turned to Cas and smiled. Cas did not need verbal communication to know that the younger Winchester was grateful to have him here. </p><p>Sam went back to his bed, knowing that he does not need to worry for now. His brother will be fine by tomorrow, and for now, he had an angel watching over him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>